


New Team

by unaspectre



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the other members of SG1 moving on, Daniel now has a new opportunity. A new job, a new team and a new secret organisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This came to me and I finished it in two days, just in time to get it out my brain so I can focus on NaNoWriMo.  
> This is set beginning of first season for AOS and the beginning of Season Nine for SG1 except they never met the Ori. I know they’re several years apart but for this, they’re not.  
> Enjoy.

“So,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair as his friend entered his office.

“So,” Daniel replied, a slight twitch of a smile on his lips while taking his seat.

Jack rolled his eyes making Daniel laugh, “So, are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Daniel told him softly, “Jack, you’re here, Sam’s in Area 51 and Teal’c is barely on Earth half the time these days. The SGC isn’t where I belong now.”

“You could head to Atlantis with the next Daedalus run,” Jack noted.

Daniel shrugged, “Atlantis is still an option but it’ll be six months until I could go.”

“Well six months on the new SG1…”

“Mitchell is a bit,” Daniel hesitated before finishing, “Chirpy. He is so excited about everything. I want to zat him. And since I’m no longer stuck to the alien psycho bitch from hell I don’t need to stay.”

Jack chuckled, “So maybe not the SGC but this…”

“Jack, you were the one who got me the offer,” Daniel rolled his eyes, “Why are you trying to talk me out of it?”

Silence filled the room for a few seconds; Daniel leaned back and watched his friend squirm ever so slightly.

“It’s just…I know you…” Jack grimaced annoyed, especially when Daniel laughed.

“You don’t want me somewhere you can’t know where I am and what I’m doing,” Daniel finished for him, affection for his friend in his eyes, “I’m a big boy, Jack. You’ve got to let me out on my own some time.”

Jack smiled before offering his hand to his friend, “Good luck. Keep in touch, Danny. And keep Coulson on his toes, I owe him some grief.”

Daniel clasped Jack’s hand in his, “Keep things together here.”

*********************************************

Daniel stood hands clasped behind his back outside the office of his new boss. Fury cut a commanding and imposing figure all in black with a patch covering one eye as he stood in front of a screen talking to someone Daniel couldn’t see. 

The SHIELD office was impressive, sleek with a bright modern feel that was so different to the military grey of the SGC. The people were either in smart suits or what appeared to be a blue flight suit.

It had been an odd few months for Daniel. 

His three friends, the closest thing he had to a family had all left him behind moving on to new lives and jobs while he was stuck. When Weir had offered him a spot in Atlantis Daniel had jumped at the chance, it was the home of the Ancients. There would be plenty for him to study and he knew he would be able to explore as part of one of the off world teams. Then Vala had appeared and screwed that up, putting the stupid bracelet on him trapping him both in the base and with her. Thankfully he’d survived being attached to her and she had been sent merrily on her way, after they’d ensured she hadn’t stolen anything. 

But it meant however Daniel was now once again stuck in the SGC without his friends.

Then, without warning, Maria Hill appeared in his office and offered him the position with SHIELD on a specialist team. Daniel had been stunned, though amused when she revealed that Jack had suggested him for the position, before accepting the job.

 

“Welcome to SHIELD, Dr Jackson,” Fury greeted, motioning him into the office.

“Thank you, Director,” Daniel replied smiling slightly, “You have an impressive set up.”

“Well we get to spend time above the ground,” Fury replied, a hint of a smile crossing his face, “Jack O’Neill has a great deal of praise for you and your abilities though he has placed a footnote in your file.”

“Let me guess,” Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes, “May need a reminder to eat and sleep?”

“Exactly, along with a note that states trouble magnet,” Fury chuckled, “However the rest of your file shows that you are extremely capable and should fit in well with the team I’m placing you with.”

Daniel nodded.

“Considering your previous experience in the SGC you are being placed at Level 7,” Fury told him, “The SGC is however classified at Level 8.”

“So I can’t talk to myself about my previous job?”

Fury shrugged, “Welcome to my world.”

“It’s not a problem,” Daniel shrugged, “I’m used to not talking about what I did in the SGC with people outside it.”

“Just answer me one question,” Fury said, “Did you really bluff a Goa’uld by telling him you were the Great and Powerful Oz?”

Daniel shrugged, “It was the only thing I could think of at the time.”

Fury chuckled, “I’ll admit I thought O’Neill was pulling my leg but it kept me laughing for a few hours.”

Daniel’s lips curved in an amused smile, “It’s one of Jack’s favourite stories. He’s so proud I chose that instead of using someone from Teal’c’s favourite film.”

“You appear to be travelling a lot lighter than I expected,” Fury nodded to the small bag Daniel had sitting beside him.

Daniel shrugged, “Sam…Colonel Carter scanned most of my books into the computer over the past few years. So all I really need to carry is the flash drive these days.”

Fury smiled slightly, moving to his desk at a beep from his computer, “Agent Coulson is waiting for you in the lobby. Good luck, Doctor.”

Daniel shook Fury’s hand before grabbing his bag and starting down to his new life.

 

Phil Coulson stood just to one side of the elevators waiting. He had to admit he was intrigued that Fury had suggested Daniel Jackson for the team; the other man was brilliant in his own field but had also proven himself as an able member of a military organisation.

The soft ping announced the arrival of the elevator and Phil turned. He looked completely different from his file photo. Older, sadder, less an academic and more a seasoned soldier with much shorter hair.

“Dr Jackson,” he offered the younger man his hand, “Welcome to the team.”

“Thank you, Agent Coulson,” Jackson shook his hand, “I’m looking forward to getting started.”

They began walking to the car, “You have an impressive resume, Doctor. Though I think my favourite part is the fact you lived for a year on another planet.”

Jackson chuckled, “Not the year I was dead?”

“I’ve done that one,” Phil replied with a slight smile, “I’ll admit it wasn’t as long as you but living on a completely different planet and planning to stay there is…”

“It was the easiest decision I’ve ever made,” Jackson finished when Phil trailed off, “And I’d rather not talk about it.”

Phil nodded in understanding, “We should get going, we have work to do.”

Exiting the building Phil smiled to himself when Jackson whistled slightly when he saw their ride, “It might not be an alien ship but we still have some nice toys. Meet Lola.”

*********************************************

Daniel stood in the small section of the plane that was his. It held a bunk, a small cupboard and chest of drawers for his clothes with a small shelf for personal items. He stored away his gear, sitting his journal under the pillow on the bunk before placing the two photos he’d brought with him on the small shelf. One was of SG1 along with Janet and Cassie; it had been taken at the barbecue Jack had after they returned from their three week kidnapping by Hathor. Despite the fact his hair looked odd having been cut short for the first time in his life Daniel loved the photo as they were all so relaxed looking in it.

The second was the only picture he had of his wife. 

“Dr Jackson?”

Daniel turned to find the female half of the science duo known as one unit standing in the doorway, “Please, call me Daniel.”

“Jemma,” she reciprocated, “Agent May has confirmed we will be taking off in five minutes. You need to buckle up.”

He nodded but before he could leave she caught sight of the photos.

“Are they your family?” Jemma asked sweetly.

“Yes,” Daniel replied.

Jemma moved to Sha’re’s picture, “Girlfriend?”

“My wife,” Daniel said softly.

“Oh,” surprise covered her face, “She’s very beautiful.”

Daniel hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Yes, she was. We should get strapped in before Agent May takes off.”

He herded Jemma out relieved that she took the hint and left him to rejoin Fitz. Strapping himself into the nearest seat Daniel leaned back and closed his eyes as the plane lifted off the ground.

He was no longer Dr Daniel Jackson, SG1. 

He was Daniel Jackson, Agent of SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I never intended to write more than a one-shot for this but then I noticed several follows and there were requests for more.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this but I'll try and add a few.
> 
> Enough rambling from me – enjoy.

They were close to their destination and Phil headed down to make sure his science team left their toys and strapped in for landing. Passing the briefing room he found Daniel Jackson re-watching the small video clip of their mysterious superhero.

He was staring at the screen, arms folded across his chest and head tilted slightly. Phil recognised the look from the description given by O’Neill as his ‘deep thought’ look. 

When he’d read the file on Jackson, and saw the name Jack O’Neill as his previous commanding officer, Phil decided to go to the source for some information and advice. Especially since, on paper, the man was the last person Phil would expect to work well with the military or SHIELD. 

 

_“The first thing you need to do with Daniel is trust him,” Jack said leaning back in his chair with a mug of coffee, “Daniel Jackson is one of the smartest people you will ever meet but he is also one of the most intuitive. He will make leaps that will make absolutely no sense but is rarely wrong.”_

_Phil stared at the other man, disbelief in his eyes, “Rarely wrong?”_

_“I know,” Jack shook his head with amusement, “Even when he isn’t completely right he usually gets somewhere within the ballpark. And he can be a real pain in the ass about that.”_

_“So he thinks outside the box.” Phil mused._

_Jack chuckled, “He destroyed the box years ago.”_

_Phil sipped his own coffee before asking the question that he’d wanted to ask since reading the file, “So, how did you get a civilian scientist on your team in the first place?”_

_“Either I did something really, really bad in the past,” Jack told him, “Or I did something very, very good.”_

_Phil frowned at him, waiting for a proper answer._

_“On our first mission through the Gate,” Jack said softly, “He jumped in front of me and died in my place. He didn’t know me, I’d treated him like dirt and his first instinct was to save my life.”_

_Phil stared at him waiting for the rest of the story._

_“I was lucky he was revived and then went on to save all our asses,” Jack grinned, “Over and over.”_

_“So, if Jackson is so valuable to the Stargate program,” Phil asked, “Why are you letting him go?”_

_“Because he’s going to leave either way,” Jack replied, “I know the look in his eyes. I’ve seen it before and I’ve seen it far too often in the past few months. If I don’t give him an option here on Earth then who knows where he’ll end up and I don’t want that.”_

_Phil nodded in understanding, “Do you have any advice for me in how to handle your genius?”_

_“Listen to him,” Jack told him, “Learn to read him. Daniel has a habit of keeping certain things to himself. Learn to read between the lines of what he says, because it’s usually in there you’ll discover what he’s actually saying.”_

 

“Something wrong, Dr Jackson?” Phil asked letting Daniel know he was there.

Daniel turned surprise in his eyes finding he was no longer alone, “No. I was just thinking.”

“About?” Phil pushed.

Daniel frowned, “Jack told me you have full disclosure on the SGC, how much did you read of the SG1 mission files?”

“Quite a few,” Phil replied, “Most were from the past few years though.”

“Did you read the one where we got superpowers?” Daniel asked, chuckling at the stunned look on the other man’s face, “I’m guessing no. It was four…five years ago. No four…” he grimaced annoyed at himself before apologising, “Sorry, the year I was dead sometimes still messes with my dates and years...”

“Anyway,” Phil cut him off and motioned him to get to the point.

Daniel shook his head, “Sorry. It was a device found by the Tok’ra from a race who managed to create super soldiers. They gave us the ability to run at an incredible speed and strength I had never experienced before. I even got into my first bar fight because of it. And I managed to read the entire base library in under an hour.”

Phil chuckled at the glee in Daniel’s eyes at that thought, “So, what happened?”

“The abilities were delivered into our system by a virus which our bodies fought off after a few days,” Daniel shrugged, “But I remember the rush when it began that I could do things I’d never been able to do before. I was exhilarated, and I was terrified,” he sighed softly turning back to the screen, “And I wondered why I hadn’t been given it the year before when it could have made a real difference to my life, when it would have allowed me to save my wife.”

Silence filled the small space before Daniel continued, ignoring his small lapse, “He’s got this ability suddenly, it’s something he doesn’t understand and he’s scared.”

Phil nodded, “Then we have to make sure we reassure him.”

*********************************************

Daniel stood watching as Coulson and Ward headed out to find their source in the hopes of finding the ‘hooded hero’. Ward wasn’t happy about being here, that was easy to see. It was also very obvious that he had no time for the scientists on the team but that was something Daniel was used to. He’d had to prove himself over and over across the years in the SGC, usually every time a new lot of military recruits arrived then learned there was a civilian scientist on the premier team.

“Dr Jackson, we’re heading out,” Agent May called, letting him know to move or get left behind.

He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat beside May, listening with a slight smile at FitzSimmons discussing what they expected to find. It occurred to him suddenly that this was the first time in his adult working life he wasn’t the youngest member of the team. It was going to be interesting.

 

May watched the two young scientists while they started their scans, her eyes flicked to Daniel Jackson who was studying what looked to be the remains of writing on a board. She was intrigued by the fact Fury had recommended the archaeologist for the team and now she’d met him she was even more intrigued. There was something odd about him, something she couldn’t put her finger on but she was determined to work out what it was.

Jackson began discussing the findings with the other two scientists and May smiled slightly. He had a way of speaking to them that brought out ideas, his questions forcing them in the right direction and what’s more he knew it. May could see that this was something he had a lot of practice at doing. Jackson didn’t know the answers but he knew how to bring those who could give them to the right conclusion.

As they began to pack up May mused that she would have to keep an eye on him but if he continued mentoring the younger scientists the way he was then she was sure that Jackson would be a valuable member of the team.

“Dr Jackson,” May stopped him from moving when Fitz and Simmons jumped out of the car to continue their work.

“Yes?” innocence filled his voice.

May smiled slightly, “You’re good. I thought you were just an archaeologist.”

“Linguist and anthropologist,” Jackson replied guilelessly.

She nodded in admission, “So, explain to me how you were able to understand those two and help them?”

“Because I worked for around nine years with the top astrophysicist in the world,” he replied, “And the second best for a short time as well. You either learn to keep up or you spend all your time getting them coffee.”

She stared at him for a few moments before he shrugged slightly. 

“It’s just another language I’ve learned, Agent May,” Jackson stated, “And learning languages is what I do.”

*********************************************

“What do you think?”

Daniel turned to where Coulson was now standing. He was just watching the video feed from the cell where Ward and their ‘guest’ were currently sitting.

Daniel smiled slightly, “She’s going to drive him nuts.”

Coulson chuckled, “That’s not what I meant. What do you think about Skye?”

“She’s obviously good at what she does,” Daniel replied, “She doesn’t trust us, but I have to admit using the truth serum on Ward was a good idea,” he paused before cocking his head slightly, “How potent is it? Really?”

Coulson simply smirked.

“You want her to trust us,” Daniel continued when the other man didn’t answer, “This is a good way to do it but how much can we trust her?”

“Did you get anything from the writing?” Coulson changed the subject.

Daniel shook his head, “Its fragments only, I’m hoping when Fitz gets the security footage it will give me something I can work with.”

 

Phil watched the other man as he headed to join FitzSimmons.

“Dr Jackson,” Fitz greeted him the moment he entered the corridor, “I have a few ideas I want to run past you while Jemma plays with her goo.”

“I’ve told you to call me Daniel,” the older man smiled.

Fitz nodded, “You can call me Leo, or Fitz, I actually prefer Fitz…”

“Okay,” Jackson stopped him, “Fitz it is. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?”

Fitz nodded and motioned him to follow on. Jackson glanced back to Phil and nodded to him before following the younger man to the lab.

Phil smiled to himself watching the two men leave. 

Jackson was definitely going to be a valuable asset to the team. 

Phil just had to keep him in one piece, or he’d have to answer to Jack O’Neill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

“Skye?” Ward demanded incredulously, following Coulson through the plane with Daniel and May just behind as technically this was a meeting, “Girl's not qualified to be a SHIELD agent.”

Coulson nodded, “Agreed. That's why I've invited her on as a consultant. SHIELD does it all the time. Technically, Stark's a consultant.”

“And technically,” Ward continued to argue, “Skye's a member of the Rising Tide. She hacked our RSA implementation. Twice.”

“From a laptop,” Coulson replied blithely, “Imagine what she'll do with our resources.”

“I am,” Ward continued, “That's exactly what I'm imagining during this frown.”

At that retort Daniel forced back a smirk, noting that May had a similar look on her face but both stayed silent.

“You brought me on for risk assessment,” Ward continued, “She's a risk. She doesn't think like us.”

“Exactly,” Coulson stated.

“We have three people on this bus who aren't cleared for combat. You're adding a fourth,” Ward stated.

“Three?” Coulson asked.

“FitzSimmons and Dr Jackson,” Ward noted, he looked at Daniel, “No offence, doctor but I have enough people to protect without the addition of one more.”

Coulson glanced at Daniel who gave a soft shrug, “Dr Jackson is cleared for combat. Until recently he worked with Air Force Special Forces and has been trained in hand to hand combat as well as a variety of weapons.”

Ward stared at Daniel for a few moments, a little stunned before picking up his train of thought, “That still leaves two. At least FitzSimmons are trained S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists but Skye? You said this was a select team. Assembled to work new cases to protect people, I don't see how letting some ‘hacker’ tag along…”

“I'm looking for an objection I haven't already anticipated,” Coulson cut him off; “I’m calling this. But your frown will be on record.”

 

Phil waited until May and Ward had left before he turned to Jackson, “Any thoughts you want to share?”

Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know SHIELD or this team well enough to make any real observations yet.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “But I have been in her position, the untrained specialist in a team who have all been trained, needing to be looked after in the field. Everything Ward said is true but I’m still here and I am able to take care of myself in a way I never thought possible when I joined the SGC.”

Phil nodded, “May noted that FitzSimmons have been coming to you for advice. This is the first time they have been out in the real world so it will build their confidence to have you as a sounding board. I’m hoping you’re happy to continue in a mentoring role with them and include Skye within that.”

Jackson shrugged a little bemused, “Sure. I didn’t really think of it like that. I was the head of my department in the SGC so I’m used to talking through discoveries and theories with the other people there.”

Phil chuckled; he had to admit he liked the younger man.

*********************************************

“There’s a hole in your plane.”

Daniel looked up at his friend and chuckled, “We noticed.”

Jack took the seat beside Daniel and grimaced, “You know I promised Coulson that although you were trouble you weren’t that much trouble.”

“In my defence I wasn’t the one who came up with the plan,” Daniel replied with a slight smile, “I just played my part.”

Jack grabbed a beer from the cooler sitting beside them and leaned back studying the army of people wandering back and forth.

“So,” he asked, “What is your new team like?”

Daniel shrugged, “They’re good, different from the SGC but I like them. And you know I’m not allowed to give you details.”

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, “I’ll just ask Fury or Coulson.”

Daniel laughed leaning back shaking his head at his friend.

“I’m absolutely sure we agreed you wouldn’t try to poach Dr Jackson back,” Fury demanded walking over to where the two men sat.

Jack held up his hands, “Just visiting, Nick.”

“In that case,” Fury smiled slightly, “You should go say hello to Coulson.”

Jack chuckled waving as Fury started towards his SUV leaving them alone. Clapping Daniel’s shoulder Jack bounced to his feet and wandered towards the plane.

Daniel watched him for a moment before he turned finding Fury standing there again,

“I need both of them in one piece, make sure they don’t drive each other crazy,” Fury ordered.

“I’ll do my best,” Daniel promised, standing he wandered past where the rest of the team were sitting to rescue someone, not quite sure who that would be.

Entering the plane Daniel heard Jack’s voice and moved to observe the two men as they talked. Daniel smiled seeing Jack smirk at Coulson’s challenging look and he sighed before stepping in the middle of the two men.

Some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes: I know not all Ward’s speech was said by him but for the purposes of the story it fit better.  
> Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Dust hit the back of his throat making him cough while he managed to swim back to consciousness. He winced at the pain slicing through his side when he shifted and hoped his ribs were just bruised not broken again. His head was throbbing like someone had used a Gould hand-device on him. Automatically he checked the rest of his extremities relieved that, although sore, none felt broken. 

“Dr Jackson?”

The voice was muffled but it soon cleared and Daniel recognised it, “Coulson?”

“Good to see you awake,” the other man told him, “I was getting worried.”

Daniel turned to look at the other man. His normally impeccable suit was covered in dirt and looked as though he’d slept in it, “How long was I out?”

“About an hour since I woke up,” Coulson told him.

Daniel let this sink in before he grimaced, “What happened?”

“The building fell on us,” Coulson told him with a shrug.

Daniel sighed annoyed, “I thought this felt familiar. Is there any plan for getting us out?”

Coulson frowned at him before shaking his head, “Ward and May are working on it but it may take a while.”

“And you said this would be a walk in the park,” Daniel chuckled, wincing at the pain the movement caused in his ribs and head.

“I’ve had worse,” Coulson told him, “I’m pretty sure you have too.”

Daniel nodded, “Very true. At least we’re both alive. The last thing I need is to die again,” he winced trying to get more comfortable, “Are you hurt?”

“My pride is a little dented,” Coulson told him, “But other than that I think I’ll be okay. Nothing broken. You?”

“I think my ribs are bruised,” Daniel told him, “I’m almost certain they’re not broken. And head feels like someone spent a week hitting it with a baseball bat.”

“I know the feeling,” Coulson sighed.

 

Phil quickly assessed the man sitting beside him, dirty and dusty there was a small trickle of blood coming from a cut on his forehead. He was pale and his eyes were slightly unfocussed. Phil was sure he had a concussion. 

It was supposed to be an easy in and out to check on a power source now the ‘Bus’ had been fixed. Typically the power source had been unstable and now they were trapped.

“Agent Coulson,” Simmons voice came over the radio, “Are you there?”

“I’m here,” he answered, “We both are. Tell me you have an idea to get us out.”

“Agent May is in contact with HQ to get some heavy equipment to move the rubble blocking our way,” Simmons told them, “It will be a few hours though.”

Phil glanced at Jackson who shrugged wincing slightly when he did so, “We should be fine. Though, if you can get a hole big enough, some supplies would be welcome.”

He heard the slight nervous laugh from the young woman, “Yes sir.”

“You know Jack will drive both of us crazy if he finds out about this,” Jackson groaned.

“Very true,” Phil chuckled.

Jackson shook his head before turning back to Phil, “How did you meet Jack anyway?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Phil asked amused.

A smile touched the other man’s lips, “He said it had to do with a bar, a bottle of tequila and a Captain America trading card.”

Phil shrugged noncommittal, “Not to mention a Banana Daiquiri but considering he hasn’t told you then I can’t. Not until Jack agrees.”

“Then you can owe me that story,” Jackson chuckled before his head dropped slightly.

Phil grimaced, “Dr Jackson,” he called, “Daniel. Stay awake.”

“What?” the other man’s head jerked up, “Sorry. I know concussion, can’t sleep yet.”

“Then we need to talk,” Phil told him, “So find a topic, Dr Jackson.”

“You really should just call me Daniel all the time,” he noted, “Yelling Dr Jackson each time I close my eyes will wear thin soon. For both of us.”

Phil smiled before nodding slightly, “Then call me Phil.”

*********************************************

Daniel hated having concussions, he also disliked the fact he actually had enough experience of concussions to know what he hated about them. He knew it could have been worse; his brain could have been fried by a hand device - again. Those headaches lasted for weeks.

He grimaced when Jemma shone a light in his eyes but didn’t say a word as he’d spent many years under Janet Frasier’s care and could hear her voice in his head telling him to suck it up. 

Daniel let out a slow breath each time she pressed on his side to try and manage the pain.

“You’re right,” the young woman said when she’d finished his examination, “Your ribs aren’t broken but they are badly bruised. I’m going to give you some painkillers and I want you to rest.”

Daniel gave her a wry smile, “I don’t think there’s much chance of that.”

Before she could reply Fitz appeared, “We’re wanted.”

“Told you,” Daniel told her, he grabbed his t-shirt and eased it on trying hard not to wince too much.

At Jemma’s grimace he rested his hand on her shoulder before taking the pills she offered him and followed the two scientists up the stairs.

Phil was waiting for them and raised an eyebrow as he watched Daniel slowly ease himself to sit on the couch.

“Broken?”

“Nope,” Daniel replied, frowning slightly as May handed twenty dollars to Phil, “You bet on whether my ribs were broken?”

May gave him a slight amused smile, “Just whether you were right or not.”

“Not sure that makes me feel any better,” Daniel grimaced.

 

Daniel sat reading over the file for Dr Hall as they headed back to Colorado. The man was brilliant and he was grateful that he had spent so much time around the scientists in the SGC so he was actually able to understand a good bit of the work the man did.

“Any insights?” 

Daniel looked up as May slid into the seat across from him, “Just that I know someone who would love to talk to Dr Hall, though I wouldn’t recommend it.”

She gave a very slight smile, “We’ll be landing soon. I suggest you stay with the bus.”

“And if I disagree?” Daniel asked challenging.

May’s expression didn’t change, “I will persuade Simmons that I’m right and she will have to get Coulson to officially make you.”

Daniel chuckled before wincing slightly when his ribs protested, “Then I concede to your recommendation.”

She gave him a slight nod before she started to slide out of the seat.

“An old friend of mine would have been so proud of how you did that,” Daniel noted, “She spent a long time reminding me I needed to rest after an injury.”

May stared at him slight amusement in her eyes, “Then if I ever meet her we’ll have something to talk about.”

When she left him alone, Daniel sighed sadly, “If only.” 

With a moment of sad remembrance Daniel went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Daniel knocked on the wall outside Skye’s small room, “Hey.”

“Hey, Danny,” the young woman grinned at him.

Daniel grimaced slightly, “There is only one person who gets to call me Danny and he has earned that right.”

Skye gave him an amused look, “And why does he get to do that?”

“Because he’s saved my life,” he held up his finger to stop her saying anything, “Repeatedly.”

“So I save your life a few times I can call you Danny?” she asked cheekily.

Daniel chuckled, “More than few. I’ll do a proper count some day and let you know so you can keep a tally.”

She rolled her eyes before folding her arms, “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were sure about this,” Daniel said before clarifying, “Infiltrating Quinn’s compound.”

Skye shrugged slightly.

“You are allowed to be nervous, Skye,” Daniel told her, “This is going to be dangerous. And you won’t have any of us there to help if it goes badly.”

She shrugged again, this time unable to completely hide her nerves, “I’m used to being on my own.”

“But you’re not alone anymore, that’s the point,” Daniel took a seat on her bunk, “Look, I have been in your shoes. I know how hard it is to suddenly accept help when you’re so used to being self-sufficient. It took me a long time to learn that lesson.”

Scepticism filled Skye’s eyes, “And what helped you learn it?”

“I grew up in foster homes until I managed to get away to college,” Daniel told her, “Then I got myself kicked out of academia.”

“How?” Skye interrupted.

Daniel grimaced, “Look it up.”

She chuckled softly at his wry reply but remained silent.

“Anyway,” Daniel continued, “I met my wife after that.”

Skye rolled her eyes sarcasm filling her voice, “And she helped you learn that lesson.”

“Yes,” Daniel replied softly, “Before she was abducted.”

Skye stared at him but remained silent.

“I found myself having to work with people I didn’t really know that I had to rely on,” Daniel told her, “And I had no idea how to do it, especially since I had just lost the one person in my life I felt safe with to be myself.”

“What happened to her?” Skye asked.

Daniel hesitated for a second before replying, “She died a few years after the abduction.”

“I’m sorry,” Skye whispered.

Daniel shook his head, “I’m not telling you this to get sympathy, I’m trying to make you understand that you’re part of a team and you don’t have to go into any situation on your own.” He stood and handed her the phone sitting beside him, “Think about it.”

“Daniel,” Skye called after him, “How did you learn to trust others after losing your wife?”

He smiled slightly, “The guy who is allowed to call me Danny. He’s my best friend and has always been there for me whenever I needed him. He’s also the reason I now work for SHIELD.”

Giving her another quick nod he headed back to the control room to familiarise himself with Quinn’s compound so that he would be able to help.

*********************************************

Daniel found Skye sitting hidden in a corner of the lab with a look he knew all too well. Without saying a word he slid down the wall, wincing slightly at the protest from his tender ribs and sat beside her in silence simply waiting until she was ready.

“I thought I was going to die,” Skye said softly, “They were going to shoot me and I had no way out until…until…”

“Until Ward came to save you,” Daniel finished for her.

She gave a deep sigh, “You know I pride myself on being a strong capable person who has never really needed anyone to help me.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it,” Daniel noted, “Suddenly depending on people and being depended on.”

Skye chuckled, “Yeah.”

“You get used to it,” Daniel told her, “And after a while it becomes comfortable. Honestly Skye, I don’t miss being on my own. I am extremely grateful for my friends.”

“You’re saying I’ll get used to it?” she asked.

Daniel patted her hand before he stood, “I’m saying you’ll look back one day and wonder how you managed to get by without them.”

With a slight smile he headed out leaving her to ponder his words.

 

About an hour after he’d talked with Skye Daniel decided to head down to the lab to do some research, he had all the information on Centipede they had gathered so far and was going to look for a pattern.

Reaching the top of the stairs he smiled when he saw Skye and Ward in the middle of their training session. He nodded to Phil when the other man joined him.

“She’s starting to get comfortable here,” Phil noted, “Thanks to you.”

Daniel shook his head, “I don’t think so. I’ve only given her the benefit of my experience. You were the one who gave her the opportunity to be a part of something. She looks up to you.”

Phil shrugged before handing him a note, “This came for you.”

Daniel frowned slightly as he read the note, “Looks like I’m needed by the SGC. I’ll get off when we drop off the Gravitonium. The Icarus is in orbit so they’ll transport me and I’ll meet you once I’m finished.”

Phil nodded before catching his arm just as Daniel moved to leave, “Remind Jack that he is only allowed to steal you back a limited number of times per year.”

Daniel chuckled at his new boss, “I’ll let him call you with his answer to that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This has been ready for ages and I forgot about it till I wrote the next one which will hopefully be up soon.  
> This is set after ‘The Girl In The Flower Dress’  
> Enjoy.

Daniel sat patiently as the doctor finished his post-mission medical. His ribs were now completely fine, thanks to the Tok’ra using the healing gauntlet on them. Unfortunately after that he ended up with a black eye which he knew wasn’t going to fade by the time he got back to the plane.

“You’re done, Dr Jackson,” the nurse smiled at him, “General Landry has asked that you see him before you leave.”

Daniel nodded, “Thanks.”

Heading out the infirmary Daniel walked up to the General’s office, he stopped for a moment to look down at the Stargate where a team who looked so young and enthusiastic stood waiting to go through. He remembered the first time he stepped through vividly and, despite the pain that followed, he would always be grateful that he’d walked through it. 

Daniel allowed himself a moment to think of Sha’re, to remember her and how much he missed her, before he refocused and went to see Landry.

 

“What happened to your eye?” 

Daniel winced at the way Jemma came marching towards him a familiar look in her eyes, “I came off worst in a conversation. Its fine,” he stopped her pulling out her penlight, “I was fully checked out and given the green light.”

She frowned but didn’t get a chance to ask anything else as the others joined them.

“Where were you?” Ward asked.

Before he could say anything Coulson spoke up, “Dr Jackson still has some obligations to his previous employer. He may have to work with them on occasion.”

“Fun trip?” May asked as she joined him.

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Total joy. Did I miss anything?”

May gave him a quick shrug before heading to the cockpit.

*********************************************

Daniel stood watching Skye as she sat at the table with a bottle of water open in front of her. He’d listened while Jemma and Fitz updated him on what had happened with Skye before he and Coulson spoke quickly. Ward was her Supervising Officer but, as requested, Daniel had been acting as a sort of mentor to help her integrate into the team.

“Am I going to get the how disappointed you are speech?” Skye’s sarcastic question made him walk over and take a seat across from her.

Daniel shook his head, “No. Because you already know how disappointed I am.”

Silence sat between then for several minutes. Skye suddenly slammed her hand on the table.

“You don’t understand why I did this,” she snapped at him, “You don’t know what it’s like...”

“To be alone?” Daniel finished for her.

Skye nodded her jaw clenched in annoyance.

“I understand your need to find your parents, Skye,” Daniel said softly, “I really do.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes.

Daniel took a long drink, “Skye, I lost my parents when I was eight. I watched them crushed to death. Then a year after I was married my wife was abducted.”

She stared at him not saying anything.

“Everyone has demons. Everyone has a past,” Daniel continued sharply, “But the one thing I learned is that you appreciate the people who give a damn about you here and now. You don’t hide things like this from us and frankly I’m surprised Coulson let you stay. I wouldn’t.”

Skye stared at him, tears shining in her eyes. Daniel turned and walked away finding Phil standing just outside.

“You were harsher than I expected,” he noted.

Daniel shook his head, “One thing I learned in the SGC was that you need to be able to trust your team. If you can’t then people die.”

 

Phil checked in with May to see when they were due to land. With that done he checked on the rest of the team.

Ward was currently pummelling the punch-bag while Fitz and Simmons were discussing a hypothesis and Skye was sitting/hiding on one of the couches in a corner reading a SHIELD tech manual.

There was one missing so Phil headed to the bunks finding Daniel sitting on his reading what looked like a diary.

“Can I interrupt?”

Daniel looked up, “Sure.”

Phil leaned against the wall, “I let Skye stay because she needs a place. She’s agreed to my rules in order to stay which proves to me she wants to be here.”

Daniel offered Phil the leather bound notebook in silence. Phil took it and opened it to the first page finding a drawing of the woman whose picture sat beside Daniel’s bed.

“I didn’t want to be here,” Daniel told him softly, “I wanted to be on Abydos with her but I would never consciously do anything to endanger the people who took me in, who helped me find my focus and gave me a place when I was lost.”

Silence filled the room between them for several minutes before Phil spoke again.

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” he noted, “Surely during your time in the SGC you saw that.”

Daniel nodded, “I did and I was one of the people who needed one but never for a deliberate act.”

“I’m giving her that chance,” Phil told him.

Reaching out for his diary Daniel slid it under his pillow again when Phil handed it back to him, “You’re the boss.”

Phil chuckled as he headed out, “Sometimes I wonder.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Hoping to write some more chapters after NaNoWriMo but until then enjoy.

Daniel shook his head hoping to clear the fog that had somehow taken hold of his mind. He tried to remember on what had happened before he woke up.

He vaguely remembered being with Jemma and Fitz looking at some covert SHIELD lab that had been broken into, they thought might have something to do with Centipede. Pulling himself to his feet Daniel looked around the smoke filled room, checking for his young colleagues.

“Jemma?” he called, trying to see as he stepped carefully across the floor, “Fitz?”

“It is alright,” a familiar voice said softly, “Your friends are safe, my love.”

Spinning Daniel stared at the woman emerging from the smoke. Her black hair was smooth framing her beautiful face, loving brown eyes dancing with a smile.

“Sha’re?” confusion filled his voice as he stared at her.

He stood frozen to the spot as his wife, his long dead wife walked towards him. She rested her hand on his cheek and Daniel automatically leaned into the warmth of her touch.

“Oh my dear husband,” she breathed stepping closer to him, “I have missed you so much.”

Confusion filled him but he couldn’t move away from her gentle fingers sliding across his cheek and into his hair.

“This can’t be real,” Daniel sighed, trying to get his brain in gear but as always Sha’re made him forget the world.

She smiled at him before touching her lips to his cheek, heat filled him and Daniel leaned in wanting to lose himself in her. It had been so long since they’d been together, so long since he’d had that connection.

“Daniel!!”

A call for him came from far away but Sha’re touched his cheek pulling his attention back to her, “Stay with me.”

“Dr Jackson!!”

Another voice was calling to him, for a moment he recognised the voice until Sha’re’s gentle touches pulled him back to her.

A hand grabbed his arm but he managed to pull away from it before hands grabbed each arm and yanked him away from his wife.

“What...” was all he managed to get out as he was dragged backwards and out of the building, “No,” Daniel screamed , fighting against whoever had a hold of him, “Sha’re!!”

He twisted trying to get free from his captors to get to his wife, realising suddenly that the rooms in front of him was on fire and smoke was filling the room. The hands holding him gripped him tighter while he fought against them.

“Sha’re!!!” he screamed, falling back against the wall when the world in front of him exploded.

 

Phil turned away when the building exploded, relieved that his entire team were safe. Jemma and Fitz were taking deep breaths of the oxygen with Skye standing beside them watching in case they needed anything. Turning he winced when he saw Daniel on the ground against the wall staring in bemusement at the fire in front of him. Ward and May standing above him ready in case he tried to run back in.

“Let’s get back to the bus,” Phil said softly, “Ward, help Fitz/Simmons. May, you help me with Dr Jackson.”

Without a word everyone moved leaving him, May and Daniel who was finally coming round.

“She wasn’t there, was she?”

Daniel’s stark question surprised him and it was May who answered softly, “No.”

“What was it?” he asked while trying to stand, hesitating for a moment before taking May’s offered hand to pull him to his feet.

Phil shrugged, “We think it was a hallucinogenic gas whoever was working here let loose before they set the place to blow.”

Daniel let out a long sigh, “Who pulled me out?”

“May and Ward,” Phil told him as he started them walking, “Ward tried himself at first, he’s seriously rethinking his notion of what you can do.”

Daniel chuckled softly before coughing, “I think I should get checked out.”

Phil laughed clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

*********************************************

Leaving May in the cockpit Phil passed the team as he headed down to the lab. On one couch Fitz was trying to explain the mechanics of the weapon he’d been working on for Ward to him while Ward rolled his eyes and demanded words in English but didn’t move away or tell him to stop. Jemma was sitting with Skye watching a movie on Skye’s tablet across the other side of the room, heads close together so they could both see giggling away. 

He found the final member of the team sitting down beside Lola, head in hands with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Want some water?” Phil asked making Daniel look up, “Simmons said you need to keep hydrated.”

Daniel nodded taking the water, “Thanks.”

“Can I join you?”

“If you want to sit on the cold floor with someone who is in serious need of therapy,” Daniel noted wryly, “Then sure.” 

Phil chuckled and slid down to join him, waiting in silence.

“How much do you know about my wife?” Daniel asked after several minutes.

Phil took a drink of his water to stall for a moment, “I know you were married and she died about six years ago. I know she was taken by the Gould.”

“Do you know how I got married?”

“Jack said something about an accident,” Phil frowned confused, “He then laughed and changed topics. How do you get married by accident?”

Daniel sighed, “When we first went to Abydos the people thought Ra had sent us. Since I was wearing an amulet with his symbol on it they assumed I was his emissary and to please Ra they gave me a bride.”

Phil stared at him, it was not what he’d expected from Daniel but remained silent letting the other man talk.

“I had absolutely no idea,” Daniel shook his head amused as he remembered his younger self, “She thought I was rejecting her when I stopped the ceremony but I managed to communicate. She took me to this secret cavern that showed the history of Ra and how the people of Abydos were transplanted there. She taught me how to speak her language using that. That night we sat and talked, telling each other everything and I fell in love with her. After the insanity of the battle with Ra I told her I would stay if she wanted me.”

Phil smiled slightly, “I’m guessing she said yes.”

“Sometimes I wish she’d said no,” Daniel whispered rubbing his hand across his face, “That I had just left her in peace and told them to bury the Stargate. She would have had her life.”

Phil wished he knew what he could say but Daniel spoke again before he could think of anything.

“It’s been so many years,” Daniel sighed, “But seeing her because of that stuff reminds me just how broken I am without her.” With a sigh Daniel stood and took a long drink of water, “Is there any security issues with me giving Jack a call?”

Phil shook his head, “No.”

“Is there anything random you want me to drop into the conversation to taunt him for you?” Daniel asked.

Phil chuckled musing for a moment before telling him, “Pecan Pie.”

Daniel gave him a nod before he headed up to his bunk to call his friend. Phil sighed and hoped this wouldn’t continue to affect the younger man. 

Checking his watch he grimaced, it was time to report to Fury.


End file.
